Remember Everything
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: What should have happened in the tomb. Stefan dives deep into Katherine's mind, getting flashbacks of her life. How will this change his love for Elena, or more importantly his love/hate relationship with Katherine? Katherine Pierce- Remember everything by Five Finger Death Punch Katherine / Stefan .


Katherine Pierce/ Katerina Petrova - Remember everything by Five Finger Death Punch (Katherine / Stefan or Damon). In the Tomb, Stefan dives deep into Katherine's mind. Getting flashbacks of her life. How will this change his love for Elena, or more importantly his love/hate relationship with Katherine?

Rated M

Romance / Hurt & Comfort

**Remember Everything**

Stefan stared at Katherine's sleeping form on the other side of the cave. Her curly untamable hair was wild, her body was alittle underweight from lack of blood. Maybe, Stefan smirked, just maybe he could find out more about Katherine using it to his advantage? He concentated onto her mind, allowing it to suck him in. It was almost too easy.. or, Stefan wondered, did she drop her barriers around him? Did Katherine trust him not to use it to his advantage? What a foolish thought.

_"Katerina Sicila Petrova!" A woman stalked her tense body to a small fraglie child, a murderous gaze in her eyes. When the child looked up, Stefan bit back his shock at Katherine's - Or Katerina's he supposed - curled up body._

_"You lazy, ungratful wench!"_

Oh, dear mother, I love you

I'm sorry, I wasn't good enough

_"You are nothing!" _

_Nothing..._

_Nothing..._

_"Weak."_

_"Bitch!"_

_"Wench!"_

Dear father, forgive me

'Cause in your eyes, I just never added up

_Stefan looked at her, fighting his own emotions as he saw her bruised and abused body curled up, trying to heal herself like a wounded animal._

In my heart I know I failed you, but you left me here alone

_He saw her backing up from a man with brown eyes and black hair._

_"Your beautiful, Darlin'." He ripped her dress, and she started to cry, "Let's just see how much."_

_Later she sat in the old fashioned tub, scrubbing away his touch. She cried as she layed in bed, he was still there, and she slowly fell into a nightmare filled sleep._

If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?

_"No." She glared at her father heated, "It's my baby.. and I am not giving it away."_

'Cause I remember everything.

_"No, Mama please! Let me hold her, Just once." Katherine pleaded, "Please Mama. Please."_

_Stefan watched as her mother tried to give the baby to her but her father stepped in. Taking the baby and banishing her, disgracing her._

If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?

_She was wearing a deep red dress talking to this man named Elijah, Stefan saw the look in her eyes as a man made his way over to her. Stefan's eyes narrowed. Was he feeling... jealously?_

_"Niklaus is the name my father gave me.. Call me Klaus."_

_Stefan watched as he kissed her hand._

_Another flash. _

_"That's too much for me to concept, My lord, if we never love ... what do we have to live for?" He heard Katherine say that to Elijah and he couldn't help but be confused. Was this the same Katherine?_

'Cause I remember everything.

_Another flash. _

_"He's a very charming man." She admitted sheepishly to Elijah._

Oh, dear brother, just don't hate me

For never standing by you or being by your side

_Stefan saw as Elijah tried to save her. Saw as Klaus told Elijah that they were vampires and couldn't love._

_"We did once..."_

_"Too many lifetimes ago to matter..."_

Dear sister, please don't blame me

I only did what I thought was truly right

_He saw as Katherine had a nightmare of her younger sister glaring at her. Hating her for her choice._

_Katherine ran through the forest, terrified for her life with Elijah and his men chasing after her. _

**"... Until I found out what he wanted from me.." She explained to Elena, "And then, I ran like hell."**

_"I know your there, Katerina. I can smell you."_

It's a long and lonely road, when you know you walk alone

**"You killed yourself?!" Elena gasped in shock as Katherine recalled Rose giving her blood then she hung herself.**

**"Klaus needed a human doppelganger." She explained, "A vampire wasn't any use to him."**

If I can hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?

Cause I remember everything.

_He saw how she looked at him. __**No**__, he heard her think to herself, __**He's human - innocent - but maybe...**__ She looked into his green eyes shyly, __**maybe.. just maybe .. he would want me as well?**_

If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets.

_"You must be Miss Pierce.." _

_She curtsied low, looking at him, "Please. Call me Katherine.." _

**Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please call me Klaus.**

_She smiled, surpressing a shiver at the memory and looked into Stefan's lively green eyes, feeling emotions she thought she had long distanced herself from soon after she found her family slaughtered like cattle and shut off her humanity. He made her feel again. Made her feel like Katerina Petrova. A girl that had her face, her hair and her voice. A girl she tried to leave hehind but was with her like it was her shadow.. Maybe, she will fit in here after all.._

_Stefan heard these thoughts and before he could stop himself he smiled._

Cause I remember everything...

_"W - wait! What are the rules?" She heard Stefan say with the football in his hand, playing with Damon._

_"Who needs rules?!" She said clearly and flirty, gaining their attention with a slave behind her. Really, as a vampire you live by your own rules. It had been a while since she had to play by the book. "Mind if I join you?"_

_"Y - You could get hurt." He gasped for breath and she was touched by his concern for her. Nobody really ever cared for her. "My brother," She looked at the his brother leering behind him at her. Damn, The Salvatore Brothers were simply dashing. "He likes to play rough." Mmm._

_She smiled flirtatiously at Stefan and looked at those deep green eyes she could get lost in, "Somehow," she giggled and smiled at him, "I think you like to play .. rougher." She grabbed the ball from his hands and ran._

I feel like running away,

_"What are you standing there for?" She heard Damon say to him, "That is a girl that clearly wants to be chased.. if you won't do it I will."_

_She heard two pairs of feet and slowed down. They were human Katherine. Remember. Slow. Down._

I'm still so far from home.

_But even though she tries to cover it up, she hides her abandonment feelings. She's confused and even though she smiles during the day, at night she cried silent tears and can't escape her nightmares._

You say that I'll never change, but what the fuck do you know.

_"Emily..." Katherine turned to the maid, "You were there with me through it all.. please, I ask for your help. I can't choose.. I wish that that I could fuse both of them together. They are so different. Stefan caring and gentle and what I need. While Damon is what I want.. I just can't do it."_

_Emily looked at her, shocked. She rarely saw Katherine's humanity. _

_"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, Emily.. No matter how easy it is to shut it off - it just keeps trying to fight it's way back in."_

_Another flash_

_Katherine smiled as she felt her lips, recalling Stefan kissing her in 1864. He changed her. _

I'll burn it all down to the ground, before I let you in.

_"Klaus is coming Katherine." Emily gasped at her, trying to get air in her lungs from running so fast._

_Katherine's eyes widened and for the first time since she's been here she felt a emotion that pumped through her veins and it was familiar.. Fear._

**"I was looking after myself, Stefan. I will **_**always**_** look after myself." **

_"I need everyone to think I died in that fire."_

**"My freedom?! I don't want my freedom.. because when Klaus comes.. and he will. I will be in the tomb ~ where no vampire will come in because they can't get out." She glared at Stefan and Elena, wishing she was by his side and in Elena's place, it fueled her anger, "I will be the safest **_**psychotic bitch **_**in town."**

Please forgive me, I can't forgive you now.

_She glared at Elena smiling at Stefan.. he replaced her. She loved him. Katherine Pierce, Katerina Petrova, loved him and he threw her away for her look alike._

**"True love isn't real, unless it is returned."**

I remember everything.

If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain.

Cause I remember everything.

_"Do you.. pretend.. is be human with Elena? Is that the appeal?"_

_"Actually, I don't have to pretend to be anything with Elena.. " he said in a voice that him away to both of them, luckly she didn't call him on it. "That's the whole point."_

_She put her head down, trying to push the negative emotions that she was feeling away, "Does she know that you love me?" Her tone was smug trying to take away the hurt she was feeling._

_I love being called pretty but I never believe it. I am not always right, but hate admitting when I'm wrong. I am almost always smiling, but it's not always real. I can be read like an open book - but I can also hide so much... I am just a girl. A girl with feelings, hopes and dreams._

_"I don't." She could see he put his guards up but she isn't finished yet. She isn't giving up on him. She spreads out her emotions for him to see._

_"That's where you're wrong Stefan."_

If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets.

Cause I remember everything.

It all went by so fast, I still can't change the past.

**"I know we have only known each other a short while.. and I am know I am in competition for your affections .." he laughed, "But I never met .. a woman like you." She stared at him feeling vunerable by his feelings. "I look at you .. and I see an angel." When I am anything but. "I touch your skin," he brings his glove covered hand up to her cheek, she gazed at it before shifting her eyes back to him. "And my entire body i****gnites.. I kiss you - and I **_**know **_**I am falling in love." After he kisses her, he claimed determinedly, "I know I am falling in love with you."**

**"There's just so much you don't know about me, Stefan.." She says cautiously.**

**"More to learn and love.."**

**She was shocked, he really loved her. But he didn't who she was.. what a monster she was. She gulped softly. **

**"I am going to say goodnight." She said sternly, trying to push back the feelings she had for him.**

**"Have I upset you?"**

**She twisted her head to him fast, reassuring him, "No. You haven't upset me, you have just surprised me... until tomorrow."**

I always will remember everything.

If we could start again, would that have changed the end.

**She leaned over Stefan, gently pushing his air out of his dead and cold eyes, "I love **_**you**_**, Stefan. We will meet again... I **_**promise."**_

We remember everything.

**"I only compelled you once, Stefan. You were afraid of me. I had to take away your fear."**

_**True love isn't real unless it is returned.**_

He pulled out of her mind, looking at her before pulling himself in her dream.

"Still thinking about me naked?" She said casually.

He snorted, she wanted to play hard to get, so will he. "Why are you doing this?"

"The eternal question," she sighed, "and to which my answer is - " she shrugged, looking at him deeply with emotions hidden behind her eyes, "Why not?"

"You know? There was a moment - just a _moment - _where I thought things would be different.."

She looked at him curiously, "..How so?"

He looked off to the side, thinking and then started walking to her, "Your right. I _did _love you..." He saw she looked weary at him, on guard and that was one of the problems. "And it _was _real.. it was built on trust. "

"You trust to easily.." she said, still guarded.

"And _you _run from it.." He countered softly, "and you see that right there? That is our divide... there was a moment when I did trust you."

"Maybe one day.."

He scoffed, breaking her off because if he could help it; it would be now - not 'one day'.. she just didn't know that. She thought he scoffed in irritation and disgust.. how wrong she was. "No. Not after everything you've done, Katherine."

"Love makes you do crazy things, Stefan." She claimed.

"What is love ... to you?" He got in her face, eyes intensifing.

She only needed less than a second to answer, "Never giving up. Even if you have to wait forever... and I will." Her cinnamon brown eyes showed determination and love.

**She leaned over Stefan, gently pushing his air out of his dead and cold eyes, "I love **_**you**_**, Stefan. We will meet again... I **_**promise."**_

He remembered that from her memories.

"Stefan, I _will _wait forever, all I need is alittle bit of hope..."

"Hope for what?" He looked at her calmly.

"Hope that maybe ... If I change.. " he saw this was hard for her, but it needed to be done so they can move forward. "If I can prove to you, that I'm worth loving.. maybe someday," He noticed she kept saying 'someday', she thought she wasn't good enough to be with him now.. and then still there was Elena.. "I could be that girl for you again."

He reached his hand slowly but to her right cheek, and noticed that she didn't move, she was just weary. He smirked at her and turned her swiftly around, making her gasp loudly as she was forced onto the back cave wall.

Behind her, Stefan yanked off his pants, reached up her dress to tear her lacy boy shorts. Placing his cock on on her sex, he yanked her bed back making her moan and gasp, "Stefan..."

"You were right back in 1864" His left hand slid into her anus, while the other touched her right beast as his cock slid into her pussy, "I _can_ play _rougher_."

"What about your _precious _Elena?" She moaned out, smugly and confused.

"Forget about her. I remember ... _everything .."_

**Please review and tell me what you think? Thank you. :)**


End file.
